Allelujah's Payback
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Tieria, while taking a shower, starts singing a song. However, it gets on everyone's nerves. Allelujah, having had enough, decides to put a stop to it. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This idea came into my head when I watched Gundam 00 on SyFy Monday night.

**Summary:** Tieria, while taking a shower, starts singing a song. However, it gets on everyone's nerves. Allelujah, having had enough, decides to put a stop to it. One-shot. Co-written by Musical Ninja.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam 00; its creator does. That is all.

* * *

**Allelujah's Payback**

One day, all the members of Celestial Being were hanging out on the _Ptolemaios_, minding their own business, when they all heard the shower turn on. A really annoying sound followed after the water.

Most of the crew already knew who it was, but a few of the new members didn't recognize the voice all that well.

"What is that noise?" asked Saji.

"That's just Tieria," Sumeragi answered. "He likes to sing in the shower."

"Wait…Tieria's a guy?" Marie asked.

"Yes," said Setsuna. "What are you, an idiot?"

"Hey, give her a break, Setsuna," said Allelujah. "She hasn't been a part of the crew that long."

"Argh," said Lyle. "Has anyone ever told Tieria how bad he sounds?"

"No one here's had the heart to," said Feldt. "Not even Setsuna." She didn't even notice that Setsuna just glared at her.

"Well, we've gotta do _something_," said Anew. "I don't know if I can take much more of this!" _'My God, he's almost as bad as Regene Regetta,' _she thought.

"There's one thing I can do," said Allelujah. "But Tieria's probably not gonna want to speak to me for a while."

"Well, do it!" shouted an angry Milena. "I'm sick of that sorry sound!"

"Alright, I'll do it," said Allelujah.

"Allelujah, do you mind if I watch?" asked Marie.

"Okay, Marie," said Allelujah. He and Marie then went to the bathroom, where Tieria was still singing. When they got there, they caught him singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. He sounded like one of those "American Idol" contestants who get rejected because they sound bad:

* * *

"_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**_

_**Really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

_**If you want my future, forget my past.**_

_**If you wanna get with me, better make it fast.**_

_**Now don't go wasting my precious time.**_

_**Get your act together we could be just fine."**_

* * *

"Tieria!" Marie shouted, banging on the door. "Tieria, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

But Tieria didn't shut up; instead, he kept on singing.

"_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I really**_

_**Really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**What do you think about that now you know how I feel—"**_

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Tieria screamed as the water suddenly turned cold. "COOOOOLD!" He then heard the sounds of Allelujah and Marie's laughing, the toilet flushing, and Allelujah and Marie running out of the bathroom.

* * *

Back in the dock, Allelujah and Marie were laughing hysterically about the prank Allelujah pulled on Tieria.

"So, did you guys take care of that awful singing?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah," Allelujah said, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"What did you do?" asked Saji.

"I flushed the toilet, and the water got cold," said Allelujah.

Just then, an angry Tieria came out, wearing a bathrobe and still wet!

'_Mr. Erde looks different without his glasses,' _Milena thought.

"Allelujah! Marie!" Tieria yelled. "Did one of you flush the toilet while I was in the shower?"

"I did," said Allelujah.

"Whyyyyyy?" said Tieria.

"Because your singing sucks," said Lyle.

"My singing does not suck," said Tieria.

"Yes, it does," Setsuna said.

"You!" Tieria yelled at Allelujah. "You ruined my song!"

"Please," Feldt said, ridicule in her voice. "_Wannabe _by the Spice Girls?"

"It was my audition for American Idol!" Tieria shouted.

The day ended with Tieria pouting in his room because he couldn't sing in the shower.

* * *

**Read and review ^_^**


End file.
